1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bifurcated tubing connector apparatus and method of assembly.
2. The Prior Art
Extracorporeal blood handling systems are well known in the art and are used for numerous applications including, for example, hemodialysis, blood oxygenators, etc. In a number of applications, it is necessary to join two extracorporeal blood lines into a single blood line. Tubing connectors are commercially available and include, for example, a "Y" connector and a "T" connector with two legs of the "Y" or "T" serving as incoming streams with the third leg or stem serving as the outgoing or combined stream.
Each of these prior art connectors pose serious problems inherent in their design in that they tend to subject the blood to hemolytic trauma. For example, blood hemolysis results when blood and its components are exposed to excessive turbulence, sharp corners and obstruction. Additionally, prior art connectors have also been constructed such that dead areas exist in the flow channels which results in blood stagnation and desirable mixing is inhibited by laminar flow.
It is well known that the fluid conduit used to carry blood for bypass, transfusion and the like are supplied in a wide variety of diameters. Heretofore, it has been difficult if not impossible to join tubes having different diameters into a combined stream using a single connector. Resolution of this problem would require a wide variety of connectors from a corresponding number of dies.
It would therefore be an advancement in the art to provide a tubing connector apparatus and method which permits fabrication of a wide variety of connectors from a relatively small number of modular parts from corresponding dies, thereby providing greater flexibility and efficiency in manufacture. The tubing connector should be readily disposable to eliminate the dangers of cross infection and should also be designed so as to minimize hemolysis of blood. Such a tubing connector and method is disclosed herein.